Kamen Rider & Babar And The Adventures Of Badou
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: When Badou and his Friends fall into a vortex and end up in a Ghost Town dimmension, They meet the Kamen Riders, Who happen to be there because of the same thing. And Vortexx, The one reponsible for this whole thing. With no way to get back home, A Battle Starts. Will the Riders be able to defeat Vortexx?
1. Chapter 1: Vortex Descend

**Chapter 1**

In the jungles of Celesteville, Badou and his friends, Zawadi, Chiku, Munroe and Jake played catch as the afternoon sun shined through the trees.

Munroe: Ready, Jake?

Jake: Yep!

Munroe threw the ball towards him. Jake ran and catched the ball before sliding down a hole.

Chiku: Jake! Are You Okay?

Jake: I'm Fine, But you got to get down here, there something amazing!

Zawadi: Is there a way out?

Jake: Yeah!

Chiku and Zawadi jumped into the hole.

Badou: I don't know...

Munroe: It's okay, Badou.

Munroe jumped into the hole.

Badou thinked about it before finally jumping in.

Badou landed on what appeared to be a stone cut floor with 6 weird symbols.

One was a bunch of lines in different sizes with eyes in the middle.

Another had 3 O's connect together.

Another one head a circle with a pointed head and eyes with plane wings on the side.

Another one was a circle that had a tic tac toe squares covered with a diamond with X's for edges, Two Trapezoids on the sides, a V with the bottom little bit filled up and a triangle at the bottom.

Another one was a circle with a wing like shape at the top and bottom and a sword shape In the middle with a diamond on the bottom.

Another one was a Circle with a giant R in the middle

Badou: What is this place?

Chiku: Hey guys, I guess you have to step on these things, This is the only one that lit up when I stepped on them.

Chiku was on the 5th one.

Munroe lit up the 4th one

Zawadi lit up the 2nd one

Jake lit up the 6th one and Badou lit up the 1st one.

Zawadi: Hey, Who's gonna lite up that last one?

Jake: I'll do it.

Jake stepped on the symbol, it lit, But it flickered

Jake kept trying, but no success.

Jake that looked at his shoe and got a idea.

Jake slipped his shoe off and put his bare foot on the symbol, Causing the symbol to glow.

Chiku: How did you know that would work?

Jake: I just guessed. Jake put his shoe back on.

Everyone stepped off the symbol, But suddenly, The floor started to give way.

The group fell down into a vortex and dissapeared in a bright light.

The group fell through the vortex and landed and the vortex dissapeared.

The group groaned as Badou looked up and gasped.

What he saw was a person in a open black leather trenchcoat and a pink and green shirt.

?: Are you Okay?

Badou: Y-Yeah...

?: Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.

Badou: You're not?

?: Yeah.

Badou: Okay, Who are You?

?: I'm Tony Kaberline, Also Known as Kamen Rider Decade.

Badou: Kamen...Rider...Decade?

Tony: Yeah, See.

Tony reavealed the Decade Belt, connected to his waist.

Badou: Hey, I have seen that symbol before!

Tony: You have?

Badou: Yeah, When we were in this room, there were these symbols that lit up and the one I stepped on was yours!

Tony: Did you get here by going through a vortex?

Badou: Is that what that thing we went through was called?

Tony: Okay, I'm going to take you to the others.

Badou: There are others?

Munroe: Hey Badou, My head hurts, is it bleeding?

Tony walked over to Munroe.

Tony: Let me see it.

Munroe lifted his hand and what was hurting him was a bruise.

Tony: It's just a bruise, Just a ice pack and you'll be fine. Come on.

The group followed Tony into the town.

 **Chapter 2 coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Riders

**Chapter 2**

Tony led the group to a building where the other riders were waiting for him, handed Munroe a ice pack and introduced them.

Badou: Who are they?

Tony: This is Phillip and Shane Hackshaw AKA Kamen Rider Cyclone and Kamen Rider Joker, But when they are together, they are Kamen Rider Double

Phillip wore a sleveless black vest and a black and white stripped T Shirt.

Shane wore a black fedora and black suit and silver tie and black kakis.

Tony: Evan Halstead AKA Kamen Rider OOO.

Evan wore a multicolored polo shirt, brown pants and a white scarf

Tony: Garrett Kazmerski AKA Kamen Rider Fourze.

Garrett's hair was shaped like a short mohawk, He wore a red shirt under a black leather jacket and black pants with a chain on the waist.

Tony: Hunter Saccardo AKA Kamen Rider Wizard

Hunter wore a red shirt under a black leather jacket, Jeans and a red ring on his finger.

Tony: Kenny Kalberg AKA Kamen Rider Gaim

Kenny wore a blue light jacket with a japanese painting on the back.

Tony: And Sam Taborda AKA Kamen Rider Drive

Sam wore a white suit shirt and red tie with a black suit jacket over it.

Badou: Wow, I'm Badou, This are my friends Chiku, Zawadi, Munroe and Jake.

Hunter: Nice to meet you.

Badou: Thanks, But we have to get back.

Evan: Have we met before, Badou?

Badou: I Don't think so.

Evan: Okay.

Garrett: You have to get back to where?

Badou: To-

BLAM!

A loud Explosion caught the riders attention.

Tony: We'll talk later, Come on!

The Group followed the riders outside to see Sam get inside a red race car.

Sam: Badou, Jake! Get in!

Badou and Jake got in the car and sam turned the ignition And drove off.

Garrett: Fourze Racer!

Out of nowhere, a white race car came to Garrett.

Garrett: Come on! Chiku, Zawadi and Munroe got into the car andit drove off.

The other riders got on they're bikes and rode after them.

The Riders arrived at the soruce of the explosion and got out.

Sam: Stay Here.

The Riders standed in front of a monster with flame like hair, a Black Visor covering his eyes, His bady was white armor and grin was truly menacing.

Hunter: Who Are you?

?: I am VORTEXX! I'm the one who sent you here.

Phillip: So you did it?

Vortexx: That's Right.

Sam: We're going to take you down!

Vortexx: Try it!

Tony: Riders, Ready?

Riders: Ready!

Tony activated his belt and held up a card.

Tony: Kamen Rider!

He put the card in the belt and switched it.

Decade Belt: Kamen Ride! Decade!

Tony transformed.

Phillip put a green usb in his belt.

W Belt: Cyclone!

Shane put a purple USB in his belt.

W Belt II: Joker!

Phillip and Shane: Kamen Rider!

Phillip and shane transformed.

Evan put three coins, one in red, one in yellow and one in green and turned it.

Evan: Kamen Rider! Tatoba!

OOO belt: Taka! Tora! Batta!

Evan Transformed.

Garrett put 4 switchsockets in his belt and flipped all 4 switches.

Fourze Belt: 3...2...1...

Garrett: Kamen Rider!

Garrett pulled the switch and morphed, except his helmet was different, it was round like a space helmet.

Hunter: What happened to you're old helmet?

Garrett:I changed it, at least I don't look like a human rocket.

Wizard Belt: Driver On!

Hunter switched the belt hand.

Wizard Belt: Sha-Ba-Do-Touch to transform! Sha-Ba-Do-Touch to Transform!

Hunter: Kamen Rider!

Hunter put his hand on the belt.

Wizard Belt: Flame, Please.

Hunter transformed

Kenny pulled out a orange lock, Pressed it and put on his belt, Locking it.

Gaim Belt: Orange Lock, Lock On!

Kenny: Kamen Rider!

Kenny hit the knife and opened the lock.

A giant orange ball came onto his head and he transformed. Gaim Belt: Orange Rider!

Sam turned the key on the belt and put a little car in the device on his wrist and turned it.

Drive Belt: Start You're Engines!

Sam: Kamen Rider!

Sam pushed the car and transformed.

Drive Belt: Drive, Type Speed!

The group watched in amazment as the riders charged at Vortexx **.**

 **Chapter 3 Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**

 **Note: The Fourze Racer was my idea.**


	3. Chapter 3: Where are you from, Badou?

**Chapter 3**

The Riders charged at Vortexx, But before they could attack him, A blast knocked them back.

Tony: What The...?

A entire army of Red Minions faced them.

Vortexx: Minions Attack!

The two forces charged at each other.

Tony: My turn, Rider Change, Kabuto!

Decade Belt: Kamen Ride, Kabuto!

Tony Transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto

Tony: Clock up!

Decade Belt: Attack Ride, Kabuto! Clock Up!

Using his super speed, The Surroundings slowed down.

Tony: Final Strike!

Decade Belt: Final Attack Ride! K-K-Kabuto!

Tony: Electric Storm Kick!

Tony kicked the Minions and Caused them to Explode before morphing back to Decade.

W Belt: Cyclone Trigger!

Phillip changed into Cyclone Joker and Fired his Guns at the minions.

W Belt 2: Heat Joker!

Shane sent a wave of fire at the villains

Phillip: Ready To Merge?

Shane: Yeah.

The two put the same gaia memory in they're belts and merged together

W Belts: Cyclone Joker!

Double: Let's Finish them off!

W Belt: Maximum Drive!

Double jumped into the air and finished off the Army of Minions.

OOO Belt: Sagozou! SAGOZOU!

Evan transformed into Sagozou and charged at the minions, Punching them with brute force.

OOO Belt: Scanning Charge!

Evan stomped the ground, Causing the Minions to fling towards him and he charged right through, Destroying them in the process.

Fourze Belt: Rocket!

Garrett flew in the air, came back down and punched the minions before switching to the drill switch and destroying the Minions.

Hunter: Flame Attack!

Hunter sent a wave of fire at the minions, Destroying some in the process.

Wizard Belt: Strike Wizard!

Hunter Peformed his rider kick and destroyed the minions.

Kenny: Time to Squash these guys! Orange Squash!

With one Giant Slash, Kenny destroyed the Minions.

Sam was getting blasted at, But dodged everyone of them. Then, Yawning was heard.

Sam: Driver, Were you Asleep this Whole time!?

Driver was sam's belt, He spoke with a British accent.

Driver: Yes, I was.

Sam: Well, Wake up! We're in the middle of a battle!

Driver: What does it take for a belt to not get a migrane?

Sam: Driver, Belt's don't get migranes.

Sam switched the speed car and put a limo style one in it's place.

Driver: TIRE CHANGE! Dream Vegas!

Sam: Wheel Sword!

Sam then put the Dream Vegas car in the sword.

Driver: FULL THROTTLE! Dream Vegas!

Sam sped with the sword And turned the wheel.

Driver: Turn!

Sam struck the minions.

Driver: 7! Turn!

And again.

Driver: 7! 7! U-Turn!

Sam: Jackpot Strike!

And one more time.

Driver: 777! JACKPOT!

The minions fell and exploded as WINNER! Floated above Sam.

Vortexx then blasted him as he changed back to Speed.

Driver: TIRE CHANGE! Type Speed!

Sam then pressed the car three times.

Driver: Speed, Speed, Speed! FULL THROTTLE!

4 wheels surrounded and trapped Vortexx.

Drivator, Sam's car spun around sam as he caught himself in spinning of high speed.

Sam launched for a high speed kick and struck Vortexx.

Vortexx fell to the ground And Exploded.

The Group cheered in Victory.

Then Suddenly, The Riders got into a bind of Energized Ropes.

It was Vortexx.

He Survived.

Sam: Impossible!

Vortexx: Minions, Get the Kids!

Kenny: No!

Then Vortexx saw Badou.

Vortexx: But leave the elephant for me.

Sam: Badou, Run!

It was too late.

The group was in Energized ropes while Vortexx held Badou in his grasp.

Vortexx: Who are you?

Badou didn't answer.

Then Vortexx Punched Badou in The stomach and Badou Coughed up Blood.

Tears fell down Badou's face because the Pain was too Inflicting.

Vortexx: Who...Are You?

Badou still didn't answer.

Then Vortexx Smacked his head Against Badou's

Badou let out A blood-Curdling Scream.

Chiku: Bou!

Vortexx: Now, I'll ask you one more time!

Vortexx Then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Badou.

Vortexx: Who...Are...You!?

Badou Never Answered.

Vortexx: If you don't tell me, I'll kill you're Friends!

Badou gasped as Vortexx waited for a answer.

Badou didn't respond.

Vortexx Then Punched Munroe.

Badou: STOP IT!

Vortexx: I knew you reconsider, Who Are You?

Jake: Badou, Don't!

Badou: My name is Badou, And I am a Prince of celestville.

Vortexx Then approached him and aim the Gunat the Young Prince.

Vortrexx: Now it's Time For you to die!

Riders: Badou!

Group: Bou!

Badou got weaker because of his injuries.

Chiku: Bou!

Vortexx Laughed As Badou Blacked Out.

 **BLAM!**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Chapter 4, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Rampaging Rhinos

**Chapter 4**

Badou opened his eyes to find himself in a bed, He was in pain and didn't Remember what happened or how he got in this bed.

He looked himself in the mirror. He had a bandage wrapping around his forehead and a patch on his side.

The Young Prince walked out of the room and saw the Riders and His Friends were waiting for him.

Chiku: Bou!

She Ran Over To Him And Hugged Him Tight.

Tony: I'm Glad To See You're Awake, Badou.

Sam: Do You Know What Happened?

Badou: I...Don't. All I remember You were Captured and Vortexx hit me. But, Who Rescued Me?

?: That Would Be Me.

Badou looked to see a Human with Short Black spiky Hair with a Red FireFighters uniform on.

Badou: Who Are You?

?: I'm Drake Severide AKA Kamen Rider Responder.

Evan: He's the one who Rescued you...And Patched You Up.

Badou: But I Heard A Loud Bang! How?

Drake: That Wasn't The Gun, It Was Me.

 **Flashback**

BLAM!

The Blam knocked the Gun Out of Vortexx's hand.

Vortexx: What!?

The Villains and the Heroes looked where it was coming from.

The sound came from a Kamen Rider, But it wasn't one they ever seen.

The Kamen Rider had Chest armor like Sam, But it Had Sirens on His shoulder pads and it looked more like a rescue vehicle than a car.

He Had A Wrist vdevice on and He had a sword and gun in his belt holster.

His Belt Was connected to a ripcord and the Screen had a Red Maltese Cross with a R in the Middle.

Drake: Kamen Rider Responder!

Vortexx: Minions, Attack!

The MInions Charged at Drake.

Drake: Rescue Sword!

Drake pulled out the sword and spinned through the minions and put the sword back into the holster.

The Minions Exploded as the sword touched the holster.

more MInions charged.

Drake: Rescue Blaster!

Drake pulled the gun out of the holster and fired it into the air. Then he turned around as the Blast Turned into a big energy ball and landed on the Minions, Causing Them to Explode.

Then Vortexx Knocked him back, But He didn't fall.

Drake: So You wanna Play Rough?

Drake pulled the ripcord, Put It In His Sword and Ripped it.

Responder Belt: Final Rescue! Final Rescue.

Drake: Time To Spin Out.

Drake Spinned at Vortexx, Slashing Him At high Speeds before stopping and putting it back into the holster.

Vortexx: I'll Be Back!

Vortexx Dissapeared.

The Riders Ran over To Him.

Garrett: Who are you?

Drake then looked at Badou.

Drake:Oh My Gosh!

Drake ran over to him and pressed he red button on his wrist device.

Drake: Responder Change, Medical!

Responder Belt: Medic Responder! Medic Responder!

Drake's armor was now white and he had a first aid kit next to him, He Opened it up and put bandages on Badou.

Drake: This Won"t Work! Is There A Hospital Around here?

Sam: I Know Where it is.

Drake: Can You Take Me To It?

Sam: Drivator.

Sam's car showed up in front of him.

Drake; Sorry But, I Got My Own Vehicles. Responder 03!

A Ambulance came.

Drake: You Drive.

Drake threw Sam The Keys while he stood there with his jaw hanging open

Finally, He got In and Drove To The Hospital.

 **End Of Flashback**

Badou: Wow, But Now that Monster knows who i am and where i'm from.

Drake: I wouldn't think so

Badou: What do you mean?

Drake: We encountered him again, But He didn't know who you were or where you from. I Guess i must have fried some of his memory.

Evan: Badou, we have met. You're King Babar's Grandson.

Badou: Yep. That's my papi.

Evan: I Met you when you we're a baby. You looked at me and i looked at you. You probaly don't remember because you were only a few months old, But i do.

Badou: Wow.

Then Suddenly, The Riders and Group heard a sound.

Sam: You Hear That?

Hunter: It's the Vortex!

The Two Groups rode over to the location where the Vortex was.

A figure dropped from it and landed on Garrett.

It Was a Rhino, About Badou's Age.

Badou: Rhudi!

Rhudi: Badou? What's Going on? Where am i?

Badou: I'll Explain Later. Come with these guys.

The Riders went back and told Rhudi the whole story.

He Met with Badou.

Badou: So?

Rhudi Is It True, Is This guy Vortexx Dangerous as they Say?

Jake: Yep.

Rhudi: Maybe that explains why you have all those bandages.

Badou: Yeah.

BOOM!

Rhudi: What Was That!?

Phillip: Another Monster attack, Come on!

The Riders arrived , But SOmeone else beat them to it.

The Ridersand the Group looked at the rider.

his suit represented a rhino.

?: Kamen Rider Thrust!

The Monster Came Out and Charged at him.

Then, Thrust Put a card into his weapon.

Thrust Belt: Final Vent!

A humanoid Rhino came to his aid as thrust jumped on to him and both charged like a rhino through themonster, Destroying it.

Rhudi Fainted in amazement.

 **Chapter 5, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
